


The Gift

by flootzavut



Series: Next Time [7]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, OT3 implied, POV Third Person, Pegging, Peggy pegging peggingly, Polyfidelity, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Transcontinental threesome, nexttimeverse, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: It's a gift. If you want it.Peggy, BJ, and (somewhat unexpectedly) Hawkeye.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpyfaceurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyfaceurn/gifts), [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> for okttwm and grumpyfaceurn
> 
> (Thank you for inspiring the title, Keks! ♥️)

* * *

_**The Gift** _

* * *

 

Peg takes a little longer to come to bed than BJ expects, but he has plenty (too much) to think about. It's been a long time since they last did this, not since before Korea, and he can hardly wait. Something about Peg holding him down, about her being inside him, the surrender of it, clears his mind, takes him out of himself.

He has so many thoughts and worries and feelings, and he wants to lose himself in Peggy, in the moment. He wants to be full and overflowing with pleasure. His excitement has been building since he got in the shower and started to get himself ready; he keeps absently stroking his cock so he doesn't burst from anticipation.

In the end, he's so distracted and Peg creeps in so quietly, he doesn't even realise she's there till the bed moves with her weight. He rolls towards her and is surprised when she catches his shoulder and stops him from turning over.

The first thing he notices when she kisses his cheek is that she has her hair tied back. He's used to it falling across his face and tickling his neck. "Peg?"

"Shhh." She puts a finger on his lips then pushes him away, back up on his side. "Beej, do you trust me?"

His breathing quickens. Peggy never calls him that. "Yes?"

She kisses the side of his neck, nips at his jaw, and when she presses closer to him, he realises she's not naked as he'd expected. "Peg, what-?"

"Shhh." She gulps so hard he hears it, her nerves palpable. A quick, sharp inhalation, then she whispers, "Call me Hawkeye."

For a moment BJ is so stunned and so confused that he stops breathing. Then, "What?" He twists his head around to look at her.

"Just... for a little while. If you want to. I wanted to-" She shakes her head. "I know how much you miss him."

Her voice cracks, and the tears BJ can feel in his own eyes are reflected in hers. He reaches up to touch her face. "You don't have to do this," he whispers. "Peggy, I don't... you don't need to be him."

She smiles. There's sadness in it, but when she speaks she sounds almost as if she's holding back laughter. "I know that, darling. Of course I know that." She bends down to press a quick kiss to his mouth. "BJ, I'm not doing this because I don't think you want me, or I think you want Hawkeye more. It's... it's a gift. If you want it."

Something in BJ's chest cracks, and tears are streaming down his cheeks as he rolls onto his back and pulls her close and kisses her hard. She responds with such heat, as if this is the first time they've been together in months. It reminds him of his first night home from Korea, when they rediscovered each other minutely and intensely.

Except she doesn't feel quite like herself, in a way that's both confusing and somehow exciting, even thrilling. It's so... new.

When he can spare a moment to take a proper look at her, he realises that as well as the harness, and her fake cock so hard and promising against him, she's wearing the shirt he stole from Hawk's belongings when he packed in Korea, she's somehow flat-chested, her hair is pulled back from her face except for her bangs which she's swept sideways, and-

"God," he whispers when he realises, "Peg, how are you so brave? How did I ever deserve you?"

He buries his face in her shoulder, in the scent of her overlaid with Hawkeye and Korea and the Swamp, and it's aching and beautiful and he doesn't know how to deal with all the emotions it stirs up. "Oh God, Peggy." It spills out on a sob he can't control, the combination of Peg and Hawk just too much,  _too much_.

Peg strokes her hands through his hair. "BJ? Beej?"

That nickname spilling out of her mouth wrecks him,  _ruins_  him. "Yes," he gasps, "please. But let me watch you. Let me see you like this."

She does laugh now, joyous and uninhibited. then she's reapplying lube and pressing into him almost before he can think, taking it slow but firm, as if she's afraid he'll change his mind if she doesn't take the reins.

He gasps, then relaxes, ceding control. It's been so long, and his own fingers in the shower aren't the same. He arches into it, urges her on with desperate whimpers, screws his eyes shut because it's so - it's  _so_...

He can hardly catch his breath once she's all the way inside him. She leans over to kiss him again, and he runs his hands up her back, over the soft cotton of Hawk's shirt wrapped around Peg's delicate frame, and it's strange and wonderful and right.

When she pulls back and starts to move, if he half closes his eyes, she could almost be Hawk - Hawk with blond hair and not so tall and even more slender, but somehow he can almost believe it. 'It's a gift. If you want it.' Maybe. Even if it's just this once...

He takes a deep breath. "Hawkeye," he tries, "I want... more, Hawk, please. Harder." His voice is raw and needy and- God, he didn't know how much he'd missed this.

She stutters for a second, then there's that perfect angle, and Peggy - Hawkeye - is taking him to pieces, and it's everything he remembered and wanted and needed, but even more. He looks into her warm brown eyes but it's Hawkeye who's fucking him, driving into him hard yet tender, sending pleasure through him like electricity and making him feel he might fall to pieces if it continues but he couldn't bear for it to stop.

It's so much, too much, and he can't deal with it, can't cope, can barely think. When he comes around Hawkeye's cock, his vision blurs, and he's going to split in two, it's so good. "Oh God, Hawkeye, oh God."

It isn't until he's started to get his breath back that he remembers who he's with, and not until Peg is wiping at his cheeks that he realises he's crying again, so hard his body is shaking with it.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her as close as he can, presses his face into her hair and breathes her in, runs his hands up and down Hawk's shirt. "God, Peggy, I don't deserve you, I don't. You're so good to me, I don't deserve it."

Peg kisses his throat and shushes him and whispers her love against his skin, and BJ can't stop sobbing. How long they lie like that, how long he cries, he has no idea, but eventually his breathing slows and he runs out of tears and he's able to speak again.

"I love you," he whispers. "You are the most incredible woman I've ever met."

Peg chuckles. "I love you too, BJ," she says. She sounds lazy and sated, and he's amazed he can make her sound that way just by letting her screw his brains out.

BJ slides his hands up under Peg's shirt -  _Hawk's_  shirt - and when Peggy raises her arms, he strips her out of it, then loosens her hair.

"What are you doing?"

He grins. "I made love to my Hawkeye," he says, "now I want to make love to my wife."

Peg lets out a peal of laughter. "Your wife would like that very much."

She pulls gently out of him, leaving him pleasantly achey and deliciously satisfied, then they clean one another up, laughing and kissing, delirious with sex. BJ loosens the bindings around Peggy's chest as she unbuckles her harness, and at last they fall back into bed, both naked now.

"I love you," he whispers between kisses, tasting her lips over and over, then her jaw and her neck. "I love you so much, Peggy Jane Hayden." He loves calling her that, loves how it makes her melt. "I love every part of you."

"BJ... Beej..."

BJ's still startled hearing her use Hawk's name for him, the way it makes him want to cry and laugh and sends a frisson of desperate need down his spine. Peggy has her own deadly weapon now, but he's sure he can live with it. "God, Peggy Jane, I want you all over my face," he tells her as he licks the hollow at the base of her throat.

She lets out a breathless giggle and a soft, needy 'yes', pushes up into his touch when he cups her breasts, gasps when he licks and sucks on her nipples. He revels in the sounds he coaxes out of her as he moves lower and lower, loves the way she shivers and begs when he teases her inner thighs.

"Please, BJ. Oh, please." (Peggy has grown very fond of his moustache.)

She's spread out before him like a feast. He grins again as he finally buries his face in all the silken wet heat of her. God, he  _loves_  this, loves how she cries out, how she tangles her fingers into his hair and yanks, showing him where she needs him, how she writhes against his mouth and whimpers his name, how she tastes and feels. It's all so damn good.

He doesn't understand how he deserves any of this, how he wound up with so much good in his life and the promise of more to come. He can't wait to share it all with Hawk, to share Hawkeye with Peg. He's so ready for tonight's fantasy to become reality, to love his wife and his Hawk with everything he has in him, to see them learn to love one another.

For now, though, he has his sweet, beautiful, marvellous wife, still so exciting after all their years together, and before the night is out, he's going to make her see stars.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
